


How's This For a Good Memory?

by Reading_Is_Smexy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Pining Draco Malfoy, Pining Harry, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_Is_Smexy/pseuds/Reading_Is_Smexy
Summary: Prompt: Harry tries to teach Draco the Patronus spell but Draco struggles because he feels he has no good memories.





	How's This For a Good Memory?

"Expecto patronum!" A little wisp of silvery light floated from the tip of Draco's wand and dissipated into nothingness. "For hell's sake!" The young Malfoy exhaled and turned quickly towards the boy who lived. I told you I couldn't do it! I told you, but you made me embarrass myself anyway."

Harry's sloppy smile faltered. Draco hadn't spoken so cruelly to him since the war. He reminded himself of how hard the patronus is to perform, even if one has had a particularly enjoyable life. His smile returned, as bright as ever.

" What do you think about when you cast the charm?" The gray eyes were well guarded, but Harry could see the shame hidden behind them nonetheless.

"I just think about doing it right. Not messing up." Draco seemed to realize he was opening up too much to the scraggly haired boy a few feet away. "A feeling most certainly unknown the hero of the wizarding world I'm sure, " he sneered. Seeing Harry's smile completely going away now nearly made him sick.

Harry could feel his heart breaking slightly, assuming the slytherin had decided their deal to attempt a friendship was void. _You've crushed on the handsome blond for seven years, and what do you do when you finally get the opportunity to at least be friends? You blow it_ , he thought guiltily. Despite the anger bubbling beneath his skin, he continued teaching Draco the patronus.

He took a deep breath, "Just think of your happiest memory. That's how your patronus takes shape. Try it agin and this time imagine your best memory."

"I-" for the first time, Harry saw Draco fully give up his walls and he looked truly miserable, which only broke Harry's heart further. "I don't have any good memories."

"Draco..,"

"Step off, Potter. I didn't ask for your help, and I certainly didn't ask for your friendship. I'd rather pretend to hate you from a distance than be close, but never close enough to you." Draco's flushed a deep red after he spoke. It was the closest he's ever come to telling anyone he fancied the boy everyone assumed he hated.

 _Did he just?.. No_. Harry's mind was reeling. He could barely register the fact that Draco was gathering his things to leave. _Could Draco Malfoy actually like me as well? That's ridiculous. He said he didn't even want me as a friend, don't be daft._ But still he couldn't help but wonder if Draco's lips were as soft as they looked. Without taking the proper amount of time to actually consider what he was about to do, He grabbed the blond's arm and pulled him into his arms, looking into the silver eyes he'd dreamed about for years. They were full of what looked like hope, but also fear.

"Harry what-" Draco was cut off by Harry's lips against his. For a moment, he didn't react. This couldn't be real. He'd wake up any second just like all the other times he'd dreamed of this. But he didn't.

Harry waited for Draco to shove him away, call him disgusting, and tell everyone what a git the great Harry Potter was. But he didn't. The gryffindor began to pull away when he found fingers tangled in his hair and a hand on his back, pulling him close.

The old rivals poured their hearts into the kiss, never for a moment letting the other go. After some time, they pulled away to catch their breath.

Silver eyes looked into bright green and Draco saw a happiness he'd only seen a few times. _I caused it this time.._ The thought made him warm inside and he thought about making the boy wrapped in his arms happy everyday.

Harry pulled back just enough to smirk at Draco. "How's this for a good memory?"


End file.
